O Primeiro
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Tina quer que Artie seja o primeiro.Escrita por um pedido de Alex/Cq. Originalmente escrita em inglês por Au Revoir Amour


_Ohayou Minna!Dessa vez voltei pra a meu novo vício, amo demais o couple Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang,só que,como só tem uma fic em português,peguei uma das mais de 300 em inglês,e traduzi,de uma escritora inacreditável,a Au revoir Amour(ou como eu digo :Ou revuà Amur)ela é do Canadá.A fic original tem o título de "First"em inglês _

_OBS:Teve algumas poucas coisas que não teve como traduzir,pois ficaria sem sentido nenhum em português,fora isso,tudo que goste!_

_Au Revoir Amour,you're Awesome!_

* * *

**O primeiro**

Ele dedilhou sua guitarra, Olhando carinhosamente enquanto ela "rabiscava" em seu notebook. O cabelo dela estava no rosto, e as mechas azuis se sobressaíam em sua pele bronzeada. O tempo parecia passar lentamente para eles, e Artie dificilmente poderia acreditar que esteve com ela - _oficialmente_ – por um ano dois tinha mudado muitas vezes de curso naquele nunca tinha pensado sobre o tempo em que ela "tinha" gagueira.E ela nunca havia "visto" a cadeira de rodas eram um casal perfeito,Cada um completando o outro de uma maneira que ninguém poderia explicar;e suas diferenças os faziam ficar juntos,fazendo deles um..."inteiro".

Tina ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dele, e sorriu. Eles tinham chegado a um ponto em seu relacionamento em que eram totalmente confortáveis um com o outro,tanto que,às vezes,poderiam terminar as frases um do outro,sabendo o que o outro estava pensando,antes mesmo que podia sempre contar à ela como estava se sentindo;Ele podia sempre perceber as pequenas mudanças na linguagem corporal dela,que traía o que ela ,igualmente podia ler os olhos dele,e quase sempre via a verdade neles.

—Acabei. — Ela declarou, Empurrando os livros pra fora da cama dele enquanto os mesmos caíam no chão. Ele levantou a sobrancelha, intencionalmente, pois sabia que não tinha jeito dela poder terminar o trabalho de casa de ciências com aquela rapidez. Ela suspirou, fazendo um muxoxo. — Não posso pelo menos dar uma paradinha?

— Só se prometer que vai terminar depois. — Ela fez um carranca para ele,sentando e cruzando os braços.

— Mas o prazo de entrega só expira na terça!

— Eu não ligo.Só não estou deixando você adiar até a hora em que _eu_ terei de fazer o trabalho por você. — Ela gemeu,cutucando-o nas costelas para fazê-lo parar de falar.

— Tá bom, Tá bom. Vou terminar mais tarde. — Ela engatinhou até ficar ao lado dele,Se aninhando onde ela servia perfeitamente contra o lado se apoiou e colocou a guitarra no chão,cuidadosamente a apoiando contra a parede antes de se virar para a sua namorada,Envolvendo seus ombros com um braç estava um tantinho estranha hoje,e ele se perguntava o que exatamente se passava na cabeça contaria a ele quando estivesse tudo bem,ele sabia,e então não a pressionava.

— Artie. — Ela disse depois de um minuto o afagando contentemente.A voz dela era baixa e a olhou,franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas.

— Sim,Tina?

Ela sorriu,se apoiando em um cotovelo,até que seus rostos se encontrassem.

— Eu te amo. — Artie riu.

— O que você quer? — ele suspirou sarcasticamente, e ela fez um bico pra ele.

— E eu tenho que querer alguma coisa pra te dizer que te amo?

— Com certeza; não é como se você saísse por aí dizendo essas palavras de graça, — ele implicou,Puxando o cabelo dela pra fora da testa, podendo olhá-la melhor. — Mas eu amo você também. Agora, o que você quer? — Ela riu silenciosamente, mexendo a cabeça e "fuçando" o pescoço dele ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem,eu estava pensando que talvez nós pudéssemos... — Ela parou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Artie franziu as sobrancelhas de novo, se perguntando o motivo dela estar tão nervosa. Ela não se comportava daquela maneira desde a primeira vez que ele conseguiu tirar a camisa dela numa particular e animada "sessão amasso", e que tinha acontecido há meses atrás. Ela o olhou de um jeito que sugeria que _ele_ terminasse a frase,mas ele honestamente não sabia onde ela queria suspirou quando percebeu que ele não diria nada. — Quer dizer, Eu amo você e. — Ela corou, olhando pra longe do rosto dele pra olha olhar a parede, estudando-a como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo — Eu pensei que..talvez..você quisesse...fazer sexo.

Os olhos de Artie arregalaram por uma fração de segundo, e seus óculos escorregaram do nariz._Aquilo_ não era bem o que ele estava esperando que ela estava muito vermelha,e não olhava para ele, a respiração e esperando uma reação(damn it,rimou!).O rosto dele estava vazio,e o cérebro fazendo "hora-extra", tanto que Tina iria jurar que podia _literalmente _ver as engrenagens girando_._

—Tina — ele disse depois de um momento de meditação, usando os braços para se levantar numa posição mais. "vertical". As costas se inclinando contra a cabeceira. — Você sabe que eu te amo... Você tem certeza que você quer...? — ela sorriu forçadamente, se inclinando e beijando-o profundamente.

— Tenho. — ela respondeu recuando,e se ajeitando sobre ele,sentando em seus joelhos,sua saia,que já era curta,subiu,expondo ainda mais sua coxa não podia ajudar a si mesmo colocando as mãos nas pernas dela,seus dedos cautelosamente explorando a pele macia — Eu quero isso, amo você.

Ele a olhou.O coração acelerado.—Eu amo você também.

O beijo que se seguiu era o mais apaixonado que qualquer um dos dois teria provado,tão cheio do amor e da luxúria de ambos,era irresistí mãos de Artie os emaranhavam no cabelo dela,e os dedos dela encontravam os botões da camisa do nerd,desfazendo-os sem hesitaçã deveria ter estado pensando muito nas últimas semanas,e tinha tomado uma decisão que era uma mudança na vida,mas era se entregaria ao homem que amava,completa e totalmente.

Ela arrancou o botão da camisa e das calças,e ele encolheu os ombros,deixando-os cair no chã se separaram por um segundo,então,Tina pôde fazer o mesmo,tirando a própria camiseta sobre a cabeça,arremessando-a em algum canto.E mais uma vez,emagou seus lábios nos mãos de Artie a área do estômago e passaram sobre o tremo dos músculos das calejados traçavam as destreza,encontrando o fecho do sutiã,abrindo-o com um tirou os braços do pescoço dele longe o bastante para puxar a saia,que logo encontraria o lugar no chão,e então olhou nos olhos sempre teve uma expressão de desenho animado no rosto quando ela o deixava vê-la desse jeito.A mandíbula dele se afrouxou e seus olhos arregalaram no momento em que o sutiã estava fora do murmurou alguma coisa que soava suspeitosamente como : "Tão linda..".Ela amou só ver a cara dele quando as mãos encontraram seus uma expressão de admiração,e ela deixaria tocar-los da mesma forma.

Quando ela se afastou um pouco,ele grunhiu em protesto — Não é justo! — Reclamou,indo em direção a rebolou pra longe,rindo levemente.

— Segura a onda.Nós não podemos fazer isso se ainda estamos _calçando_ nosso _sapatos —_Ela abaixou e começou a desamarrar os sapatos do _nerd,_arrancando-os dos pés imóveis e jogando-os no chã sentiu uma onda de constrangimento no que ela estava fazendo por ele— Ele podia tirá-los por conta própria— Mas quando ela olhou para baixo dele e riu forçadamente,o rubor de seu rosto levou tempo demais desamarrando suas próprias botas,das quais estavam quase no começo do joelho,e ela havia amarrado todos os grunhiu pelo atraso,e Tina riu silenciosamente,O som era como música para ele.

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu remover os largos objetos de seus pés,tanto quanto suas meias,ela voltou para ele,perdendo seus dedos em meio ao peito descoberto.A respiração dele estava presa num sentimento,as mãos instintivamente mexendo em seus quadris como a boca dela encontrou sua clavícula,marcando-a gentilmente com os dentes..Ela fez um som de contentamento quando ele arfou,então pressionou seu corpo no dele,beijando seu pescoç se sentou reto,não muito longe,inclinando-se na cabeceira,suas mãos encontrando os botões e segurando-a mais firmemente em seu colocou o queixo no ombro da gótica,assim podendo ver suas costas,abaixando as mãos até encontrar o cós da suspirou no ombro dele,e ele abriu o fecho ecler da parte de trás da saia,permitindo que ela,com um remexo,saísse da o resto das roupas delas,deixando-a vestindo apenas a _roupa de baixo_,da qual era preta com rendas e extremamente sedutora.

— Não é justo —, ela resmungou tirando as mãos dele de longe dela,sorrindo afetadamente — Você está vestindo roupas demais (dá licença que eu vou morrer ali e já volto \O/) — suas mão encontraram o cinto modelo teclas de piano dele,os dedos se atrapalhando com o alcançou para ajudá-la com a fivela,e quando estava desfeito ela rapidamente puxou o cinto que estava preso no jeans e o acrescentou na pilha de bagunça que estava no chã mãos dela eram muito mais precisas em desabotoar e abaixar o feixe ecler dos jeans,um sorriso surgiu nos lábios fartos dela,que,facilmente tirou as calças dos quadris.e as puxou mãos dela faziam um rastro pela pele nua das pernas ,e ele alcançou as mãos dela e as colocou longe.

—Não me provoque , — Ele disse com a voz rouca,e as sobrancelhas dela se era só olhar nos olhos dele,que diziam exatamente o que ela pensava:ele estava muito tempo desde que ele entrou "em acordo" com a paraplegia.E honestamente,ele não se importava com a natureza curiosa de Tina,Pensou que ele queria as mãos dela em _algum lugar_ em que ele pudesse _senti-las._Ele a puxou para seu peito e a beijou por longo tempo,As línguas batalhando por domínio em um beijo manteve suas mãos nos braços de Artie,Os dedos gentilmente traçando os músculos que ele tinha desenvolvido pela necessidade de mover fortemente seus braços,admirando sua força.

Corajosamente,ele escorregou os dedos embaixo do cós da calcinha,movendo-os lentamente ao gemeu e o beijou suavemente,tranquilamente,e ele continuou o movimento,Ele tirou o tecido dos quadris e os escorregou sobre as coxas,surpreso em quão natural era o que ele não tinham discutido sobre isso,ou o fato de que os dois queriam filhos algum dia,mas a espontaneidade fez aquilo tudo mais especial,mais perfeito. Ela não hesitou em tirar as boxers dele,confiantemente jogando-as confiança era a coisa mais atrativa que ele podia ter imaginado,e isso o fez mais rígido o possível.

Ele sentou e se inclinou um pouco,abrindo a gaveta de cima do criado-mudo e bagunçando um pouco um momento antes dele encontrar o inclinou a cabeça para o lado até ver o que ele segurava,e mais uma vez corou furiosamente. — Melhor previnir do que remediar? — Ele perguntou, puxando o preservativo da embalagem,e jogando-a sacudiu a cabeça,o cabelo negro indo parar em toda parte.

— Eu nem me lembrei disso. — Ela disse, arrependida,sentando atras dos joelhos de Artie e olhando para ele,desconfiada. — Quando você...?"

— Meu pai me deu quando nós começamos a namorar — Artie murmurou,enquanto seus dedos se atrapalhavam com o os alcançou e cobriu as mãos dele com as suas,tirando o o preservativo sorriu timidamente e abriu o pacote sem demora. Suas mãos apenas se agitaram um pouco quando ela foi colocá-lo nele. Colocou os longos cabelos para trás,e uma vez que havia colocado completamente,ele trouxe o rosto dela para perto,beijando-a suavemente,a ternura surpreendendo os dois._Isso_ era o que era exatamente para expectativas,sem desespero,apenas _amor_

Tina relaxou e sorriu em meio ao lábios de ambos se partiram,e ele beijou a clavícula da coreana,a boca cálida eventualmente encontrando a respiração da bela asiática e travando em um mamilo enquanto a mão pressionava outro ponto vermelho ereto.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela ansiosamente, pedindo permissão, pedindo algum tipo de consentimento de que isso era o que ela realmente acenou,usando as mão nos ombros dele para levantar e se posicionar sobre guiou-se sobre ela,e ela escondeu o rosto no ombro dele antes de deixá-lo adentrá-la lentamente.

Ele sabia que ela tinha uma pequena tolerância a dor,e uma pequena lágrima que escorreu de seus rosto fez o peito dele segurou o ombro – dificilmente – e parou de se mover,seu corpo tremendo agarrou os quadris da moça e gentilmente pressionava para baixo,sabendo (não por experiência,mas pelo que ele tinha lido em livros)que isso se tornaria mais fácil uma vez que ela se acostumasse— Shh — ele sussurrou,beijando suavemente o pescoço exposto dela — Shh,está tudo bem,eu sei que dó .

Ele estava feliz por um momento por não poder,na verdade,sentir aquilo dali para baixo,porque tinha certeza de que se pudesse sentir,ele provavelmente a forçaria a se ,em último caso,o que ele presumia que acontece com casais ,pelo que ele _leu_.Ao invés de forçá-la a fazer qualquer coisa,Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a abraçou,deixando-a se ajustar enquanto ele desenhava círculos nas costas dela com os não fazia idéia do que Tina estava pensando,Já que ela estava "encondendo" o rosto dele,a boca ainda travada dolorosamente em seu ombro.

Depois de um minuto,Tina pareceu se dar conta de que estava o machucando e soltou a carne do ombro,que mostrava a marca de seus ,depositou um beijo na marca vermelha que ,ela envolveu as pernas ao redor da cintura do nerd,parecia ter mil borboletas em seu estômago,e seu cérebro encorajando-a a se balançou os quadris um pouco e mordeu um pouco o próprio lábio.A dor ia lentamente se esvaecendo,e o sentimento ia deixando aquele lugar ainda mais incrí dedos escovando levemente o cabelo da nuca do pescoço de Artie,e ele estava levemente segurando seus balançou os quadris novamente,deixando escapar um gemido de riu levemente,usando as mãos para segura-la uma fração de segundo antes de ela abaixar de fez o ruído de novo,e ele riu.

Lentamente,ela pegou um ritmo,seus quadris pareciam se mover em um acordo próprio,ela suspirou em meio a nuca dele,e as mãos dele a circundaram;Ela arfou,o fazendo era a única mulher para ele,a única que poderia fazê-lo se sentir daquela forma.A conexão absoluta que eles sentiam are impressionante.

— Oh,_Artie —_ela gemeu,jogando a cabeça paratrás,quando ele chegou _naquele lugar._Ela começou a arfar com mais frequência.e ele poderia jurar que pela forma que o rosto dela se contorcia num misto de êxtase,que ela estava _perto._As costas se arqueavam pontas dos dedos calejados encontrando sua união e pressionando a pequena _perola _do sexo dela até fazê-la absolutamente realizada_._Sorrindo quando ela gemeu seu nome de novo_._Ele penteava o cabelo dela,beijando seu pescoço enquanto circundava o clitó se contorcia,o ritmo interior se contraindo de uma forma que apertava a parte mais baixa do estômago desabou sobre o peito de Artie,respirando com dificuldade.

O cérebro de Artie estava lotado com as mesmas reações químicas do dela. Uma vez que a sensibilidade começou a voltar para seus membros, ela se "desgrudou" dele,o abraçando mesmo assim.

— Artie — Ela murmurou num tom sonhador, o cabelo espalhado nos olhos que ainda estavam recobrando o foco. Ele a olhou, penteando com os dedos o cabelo colorido do rosto dela,e a beijando na testa. — Eu amo você - Ele sorriu em meio ao cabelo dela.

— O que você quer?

* * *

**Review makes me happy! ^.^**


End file.
